


Smell

by gilesbabe



Series: In A Lifetime [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilesbabe/pseuds/gilesbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BBB (before being blind) Dean had scoffed when people would say that if you lost one of your senses that the others would be stronger. Not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smell

Just as Dean had suspected, Bobby had someone drop by to check on him. Dean didn’t mind it as much as he thought he would. Maybe because she didn’t try to make up a story about why she was there, but most likely it was because she brought him an apple pie. She had already sliced it into pieces and put them into those wedge shaped plastic containers so he wouldn’t have a problem while he was alone.

BBB (before being blind) Dean had scoffed when people would say that if you lost one of your senses that the others would be stronger. Not anymore. Touch hadn’t seemed to improve any, but hearing, taste and smell were going off the charts. It made a kind of sense; they had always been above average for him and Sam. Most hunters were the same way. He had noticed that his hearing had improved, and he was definitely better at tasting the various spices Bobby used when cooking, but hadn’t really noticed that his sense of smell had gotten better. He had become so accustomed to all of the smells in Bobby’s house, gun oil and the musty smell of old books being the strongest, that it had taken first Raphael and then Jody bringing new scents for him to notice the change.

Raphael had smelled like a thunderstorm, but then Cas had always brought that faint ozone scent whenever he had appeared, so that wasn’t exactly new. Dean had just been unprepared for how intense the scent had been. The same when Jody arrived. The aroma from the apple pie had been so strong that he had smelled it as soon as she opened the car door. Then later, just as she was leaving, she had stood next to him in the doorway and Dean had been almost overwhelmed by the earthy smell of ‘woman’.

Deodorant, the slight tang of sweat, a faint trace of perfume, and the natural musk of her normal body aroma, had swept over him triggering a primal response and his cock had started to harden. Luckily Jody hadn’t noticed anything and she had left before Dean made a fool of himself. Dean leaned against the door, panting slightly as he pressed his hand over his cock.

Christ, he really needed get control of himself. Yeah, he was planning to jerk off, but he wasn’t going to do it because the first woman he had been near in a month had stood next to him for a couple of minutes. Besides, she was a friend of Bobby’s. It would be disrespectful. Dean took a couple of deep breaths. “Down boy,” he said, giving himself a gentle pat. “We’ll have play time in a little bit.”

Dean listened closely as Jody’s car stopped at the highway, and then pulled away. He was alone again. He opened the door and stood on the porch for a few minutes, letting the breeze clear the kitchen of Jody’s scent. A strong gust almost pulled the door out of his hands. He should probably put on the weather channel to see if a storm was coming.

Dean closed the door and walked over to the table. He picked up one of the little cups with pills in it, went over to the sink and threw them down the drain. He hated how those things put him out so fast, and how they kept him under. As long as he was going to be alone, he wanted to be alert. He headed back to the living room, sat on the couch and felt for the remote. Just before he turned the television on, his phone rang. “Hey, Sam.”

“How did you know it was me?”

Dean huffed. “Please, who else would be calling to check up on me?”

Sam gave a little chuckle. “Could have been Bobby.”

“No, he’s probably on the phone with his friend Jody right now, seeing as how she just left here.”

“Really?”

“Like you didn’t know. Anyway, nice lady, she brought me an awesome apple pie. I’ll do my best to eat it all before you get home.”

“Jerk,” Sam chuckled.

“You better believe it, Bitch. How goes the hunt?”

“Did our preliminary research and we’re sure it vamps, just like Bobby’s friend thought. Arrogant s.o.b’s too. Hardly bothering to hide themselves at all, like they think they’re invincible. Thank God most of the people around here just think they are really rabid Twilight fans, or else there would be a mass panic. That and the fact that no one has been killed yet, which is strange. Maybe they’ve been getting blood from a blood bank. 

Dean frowned. “You call me before you head out, and you call me as soon as you get back, you hear?”

Sam chuckled. “Yes, mother.”

“I mean it Sam. If I don’t hear from you I’ll start calling some of Bobby’s other contacts.”

“I’ll make you a deal: you stay safe and we’ll stay safe.”

“Deal.”

“Talk to you later, Dean. Goodnight.”

“Night, Sam.”

Dean sat in silence for a few minutes. Sam and Bobby were both experienced hunters, they’d be fine. He turned his attention to the television. The commentators were talking about a storm moving across the state. Sounded like it would hit his area in a couple of hours. Dean turned the sound down until it was just a murmur in the background and reached down to unfasten his jeans. He pulled out his cock, leaned back into the cushions, and started to stroke it gently as he let the voices flow over him. Before he was aware, he drifted off to sleep.

 

Dean dreamed. 

He dreamed of hands moving over his body, of lips, hot and demanding, against his own. He kept trying to see who it was, but his eyes couldn’t open. The lips moved over his face and he felt them press against cloth over his eyes. A blindfold? It was like his subconscious was deliberately keeping him from seeing his dream lover.

Dean’s hands moved over the body that undulated against him, pressing him down. He clenched his hands on a firm ass, moved up over a smooth back, felt the play of muscles across broad shoulders. One hand slid up the neck, over a stubbly check and clenched in short curly hair. The body above him pressed down again and this time Dean could feel the hard length of another cock sliding against his. His partner was a man.

“Who,” Dean began, but the man took his mouth again, silencing him. That marvelous mouth left him gasping as it trailed down his body and engulfed his cock in heat.

 

Lighting struck right outside of Bobby’s house, the sound startling Dean awake. The smell of ozone was strong in the air, bringing a very familiar face to the forefront of his mind. Dean’s hips jerked and he came over his clenching hand. “Cas,” he moaned, “Oh, god, Cas!”

Dean lay panting for a few minutes, then he sat up in shock. Fuck! He had said Cas’ name when he came. That meant the Cas had heard him. He thought furiously, then cleared his throat.

“Um, hey Cas. Sorry about that. I fell asleep and I was dreaming about back when we were trying to rescue Adam. You know, when you did the kamikaze act? I was really worried about you then. So I guess my subconscious brought it up now, you know, since you are kinda in trouble. Well, like I said, sorry to bother you. I’ll try to keep my dreams to myself. Night, Cas.”

Dean sank back against the sofa cushions. His body still throbbed with his release; his hands still tingled with the phantom memory of his dream lover’s body.

Cas’ body. 

Oh, fuck. He was so screwed.


End file.
